


Três

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Polygamy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "O mesmo motivo de sempre : o dragão tem três cabeças"





	Três

As esposas de Rhaegar sempre foram gentis com ela, mesmo Lyanna que todos na corte sempre falavam que era abrasiva sempre a levava para cavalgar nos arredores do Porto Real com Jon. Embora Elia que fosse mesmo a sua favorita, Elia que a criou ao lado de Aegon e Rhaenys, Elia que Daenerys cresceu querendo poder chamar de mãe.

E uma prova da gentileza delas foi que assim que o Rei fez o anunciou que pretendia tomar Daenerys como terceira esposa a primeira coisa que as duas vieram fazer foi dizer que elas não a culpavam por nada e que tinham certeza que ela daria uma ótima Rainha. Elas passaram o restante da tarde contando histórias e fazendo Daenerys rir, e o assunto só voltou quando eles acharam que Daenerys tinha adormecido.

"Você falou com ele após o anunciou, nosso querido marido te explicou o motivo para tomar essa decisão genial ?" Lyanna perguntou.

"O mesmo motivo de sempre : o dragão tem três cabeças" Elia disse soando cansada.

"Isso não significa que ele deveria ter três filhos ? Isso é o que ele costumava me dizer quando nós ainda conversavamos"

"Aparentemente agora ele acha que o significado seja que ele deveria ter uma terceira esposa"

"Ou talvez seja só uma desculpa conveniente para ele fazer o que ele quiser"

"Qual o motivo pra você achar isso ?"

"Você sabe o motivo, é o mesmo motivo porque você mandou Rhaenys para ser criada em Dorne assim que ela começou a desenvolver seios e o motivo porque eu agradeço todo dia para os deuses novos e antigos pelo meu Jon não ter nascido uma menina. O jeito que tem olhado pra ela, é o mesmo jeito que ele costumava olhar para mim quando nós nos conhecemos"


End file.
